


Let’s Drop The Pretence

by Flywitchesfly



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Hacy, Hacy Week, Shameless Smut, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywitchesfly/pseuds/Flywitchesfly
Summary: Hacy Week Day 5: What if?An alternate ending to that infamous scene in S2E10 ‘Curse Words’, where Macy can’t let Harry leave.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Let’s Drop The Pretence

“Alright, let’s drop the pretence. You know damn well how I feel about you. So please, don’t make this harder than it already is.” 

Macy stopped short, startled by Harry’s cold tone and frustrated expression. She felt tears threaten to emerge and willed them to go away as he continued. 

“You should have what and whomever your heart desires, Macy. Goodbye.” Harry said coldly, turning to leave the command centre.

Macy couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew things hadn’t been great between them since Abigael had entered the picture, but she never thought he would speak to her like this. 

What had happened to her dearest friend? 

These last few months had been hard on the sisters and their Whitelighter. Forced to abandon everyone they knew and start a new life in a new city. Macy knew that her family was not as close as before. The lack of powers and constant threat of being discovered by whoever was chasing them had brought the sisters to their lowest moment as witches. 

It was no longer light-hearted conversations and easy banter around the kitchen table, with Maggie rushing to class or Macy getting ready for her day at the lab. They had been displaced, thrown into rough seas without a lifeboat and more than once Macy had found herself longing for what was. 

The appearance of the Darklighter had changed Harry. He had become more reserved and cynical. Macy understood that he was coming to terms with a lot, but she couldn’t help but grieve the old Harry. The one who gushed over Welsh rarebit and a good cup of tea. 

And Abigael... Macy’s blood boiled when she thought of the half-demon, half witch who seemed to find any excuse to involve herself in their business. What was her endgame? Macy knew it went beyond seducing Harry. 

A part of her wanted to go to Aspen just to spite Harry. After all, on paper, Julian was perfect and he liked her. It would be easy to find comfort in the arms of someone as uncomplicated as Julian Shea. 

But she knew at the end of the day it wouldn’t be fair on Julian, because he was not the one she thought about constantly or sketched in her diary. 

And while she was furious that Harry would speak to her so coldly, Macy found that she could not bear to see him leave, not this time. Her voice faltered within her as Harry climbed the stairs and she almost let him go. But just as he was about to reach the door she found her courage.

“I want you...” Macy said softly, her nerves almost choking the words in her throat. All of a sudden her heart beat a little faster, as if saying the words opened the floodgate to all the feelings she had been bottling up inside. 

“What?” Harry said, turning around slowly, as if he wasn’t sure he heard correctly.

Macy pushed away the nerves threatening to grip her. If she was going to do this, then she would do it right. 

“I don’t want Julian. I want you.” She said louder, so he could not mistake her words.

She watched as Harry’s face betrayed the tumult of emotions running through him. He immediately started back down the stairs, almost stumbling on the last few steps in his haste to reach her.

His eyes were wide, searching her face as if he could not believe what he was hearing.

“You... care for me?” Harry said softly, drawing closer. He had never sounded more vulnerable, as if in those four words he was voicing his deepest hope.

Macy looked up to met Harry’s eyes and she was struck by how much she wanted him. Her brave Whitelighter and friend through many trials. Julian was but a shadow in her mind now. How could she even think of being with anyone else?

Taking a step forward she closed the gap between them and reached out a tentative hand to cup Harry’s cheek. Harry leant into her touch and Macy’s heart ached with a desire to be close to him. 

“Yes. More than I have been willing to admit to myself. I was just... scared. I’m sorry.” She said, longing to bury her head in his chest. 

“I’m the one who should be sorry.” Harry said, his eyes full of regret. “I’ve been a complete prat. Oh Macy, I-“ 

“It’s ok. We’ll be ok, we have survived so much already.” Macy said softly, stroking his face.

Harry closed his eyes at her touch, breathing slowly to savour every moment they were close.

Leaning forward, Macy let her lips draw closer to his.

“Harry...” she whispered, as if asking a question she was desperate to know the answer too. 

His lips found hers and Macy’s body sang as she melted into his kiss. It was like coming home after braving a storm. He was her safe haven.

His lips explored hers tenderly, reverently, until she found her self wanting more, needing more. Reaching a hand up to grasp the back of Harry’s head, Macy deepened the kiss .

A low groan escaped Harry’s mouth as she darted her tongue inside, claiming him. Needing more, Macy arched her body against his. 

One of Harry’s hands reached around to grasp her back as the other slid down to her hips, anchoring her against him.

“Am I going too fast, we can slow down?” He asked softly.

“No Harry. I need you... please...” Macy moaned as Harry began undoing the buttons on her blouse. His mouth moving to her neck as her hands explored his chest, feeling the muscles beneath his shirt.

A low ache was building in between her thighs as her hands roamed his body. His kisses on her neck grew insistent and almost wild and her legs threaten to buckle.

Grabbing her thighs, Harry lifted Macy onto the console table, so she was sitting upright on the edge. His hands moved to stroke Macy’s breasts through her bra as she kissed his neck and then his lips with urgency.

He looked into her eyes like he couldn’t believe what was happening. Macy smiled shyly at him, her eyes lingering on his body in a way she would never have dared to before.

“Macy... I love you. And I’m sorry about Abigael. I’m so sorry.” Harry proclaimed, his expression an irresistible mix of affection and desire.

“I... I love you too.” She said, daring to voice what she had known to be true for months.

“And Harry, it’s ok, please just kiss me...” Macy moaned, her hands exploring his back as he stood between her legs.

Harry obliged her, his lips caressing hers softly then fervently. Macy had always considered herself a cautious person. Restraint was an important part of who she was. But as Harry continued to kiss her, Macy found it difficult to master her desire.

Hooking a leg around Harry’s she drew him closer, her nails scratching his back as their tongues danced together. Macy felt as if her skin was on fire as she reached for his belt buckle.

“Macy... are you sure?” He asked, searching her eyes for assurance.

“Yes Harry, I’m am very sure. I want you.” Macy replied, reaching out to tenderly stroke his face. 

Harry looked at her, his eyes full of tenderness. Then firmly, but gently he picked her up and carried her to a nearby couch. 

Macy kissed his neck and pulled him down on top of her. Her brown eyes never left his as she unbuttoned his shirt. Harry undid her bra tossed it to the side, the two of them laughing awkwardly as they hurried to undress the other.

Macy removed his shirt before undoing his belt buckle. In the end Harry helped her remove his pants, managing to kiss her passionately while doing so. 

Harry then made quick work of her pants, tossing them to the side, before running his hands up and down her legs. Macy groaned as she felt her desire building. 

Thrusting her hips up towards him, Macy left no doubt of what she wanted. She could feel his hardness through the fabric of his boxers and it made her whole body ache. 

Harry trailed one hand down the smooth plain of her stomach while he began to lick and kiss her breasts.

“Oh god- Harry!” Macy exclaimed, feeling as though she was about to self-combust. There would be time for slow lovemaking later. Right now, she wanted him. She needed him.

Sliding his boxers off in one smooth motion, Macy massaged his backside, as she guided him to where she wanted him to be.

Harry looked at her one last time for confirmation before sliding into her slowly. Macy gasped as her insides adjusted to his length.

Harry held Macy’s face and kissed her tenderly as he began to move inside of her. Macy lifted her hips to meet his thrusts and groaned at the friction of their bodies. Together they moved in unison, savouring the contact between them. 

It was some hours later, when they had finished exploring each other that Harry turned to her.

“Macy I love you. I have loved you for so long and I was afraid to tell you.” He said, his brown eyes full of adoration.

“You’re mine?” She asked, idly stroking his chest. 

“Always.” Harry replied, holding her close on the couch in the command centre, their clothes strewn about the floor around them. Abigael and Julian long forgotten. 

And Macy knew that he was telling the truth. He was and had always been her Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It is my first attempt at Hacy fan fiction. 
> 
> Also note - ‘Pretence’ is spelt in British/Australian English, as opposed to ‘Pretense’ in American English. (I am Australian)


End file.
